


burns through the night like an ember

by verdants



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ivy Town, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdants/pseuds/verdants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gold like september.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burns through the night like an ember

“Oliver?” Felicity called out as she entered their home from the front door. 

“In here!” he called from the kitchen. When Felicity crossed the threshold that separated the dining room from the kitchen, she found him cooking, his back to her. 

“Ooh. What are you making?” she inquired, while wrapping her arms around his waist. She pressed her cheek between his shoulder blades and closed her eyes and inhaled, letting the smell of his laundry detergent and cologne. She leaned into his warmth. Her hands trailed up his firm stomach, her fingers dancing across each muscle.

“Salmon and sautéed Brussels sprouts. Simple. How were your errands?” He turned off the burner, set the wooden spoon off to the side. He turned to face her. 

His eyes grew wide at the sight of her, lips parting as his breath caught. Felicity brought her hand up to her hair, which was, now, cut just below the chin. She pushed a strand behind her ear and looked down at her feet. She was worried he might not like it (which was a stupid worry because she liked it and that was all that mattered). What if this was a bad idea? When her eyes met his again, she noticed he had a gentle smile, his eyes glittering and never leaving her. 

“One of my errands was an appointment at the salon. I just…I wanted something different. I just sat down and told her to chop it off. It’s gonna take some getting used to. I can’t put my hair in buns anymore, which kinda stinks, but I just needed a change, you know?” she rambled. 

She looked beautiful. Her natural curls framing her face, the sunlight streaming from the windows hitting her silky, blonde strands. Her freckles spotted liquid gold. She illuminated. She needed a change and he knew what she meant. 

They had a rough couple of months and her haircut was as if she had released herself from a load she carried on her shoulders. She released herself from a little bit from the pain, anger, and sadness she felt during those months. This trip with her, this new life he’s choosing to spend with her was the same thing for him. So, Oliver understood. Change was good. Change was what they both needed. 

He still felt guilty, however. He left on good terms with Laurel and Thea, trusting them to take care of themselves and trusting them with the city. Felicity had forgiven him but John hadn’t. He had lost Digg’s trust and Oliver had to deal with that. He, also, hadn’t been able to forgive himself. He doesn’t think he ever will. Doesn’t think he’ll ever deserve forgiveness. 

“Do you like it?” he asked, running the calloused pads of his fingers down her arm. Oh, she thought to herself, what these fingers do to her. They heal as much as they destroy.  
She twisted her head left and right a few times, smiling at the feeling of her hair gently slicing through the air. 

“Yeah. I do. A lot, my head feels lighter,” she snorted. Oliver silently chuckled Oliver grabbed her hand and pressed a warm kiss to her knuckles.

“What matters is that you like it.” She mentally pumped her fist in the air. “It suits you. You look beautiful, Felicity,” he said genuinely and lovingly. 

She smiles the kind of smile where her rosy cheeks reach up to touch the bottom rim of her glasses. It’s the kind of smile where he can’t help but smile back, and as he does, he has a slight feeling in his chest. A little warm tingle in his heart that he might have missed if he wasn’t paying attention. But, he felt it - the feeling that he deserves it: forgiveness, this life, her. He may not believe it completely right now. It’s a microscopic trace of belief, but it’s there. It’s a start. 

From where Felicity is standing, the beams of light that seep in from the windows hit the sides of Oliver’s face. His hair glimmers like amber. His blue eyes a sea of crystal blue. He illuminated. 

*************

Being miles and miles away from Starling City did wonders for Oliver’s sleep patterns. The old Ollie Queen would party all night and sleep all day. He never bothered setting his alarm because he slept through the jarring noise every time. On the island, he only slept when his eyes failed to stay open. He had learned to be a light sleeper, afraid to be fully vulnerable to the environment in case of a threat. It was the same when he came back home from Lian Yu. Tormented by the vivid nightmares, he got at the most 4 hours of sleep on a good night but he never slept through the night, too afraid of what he would see when he closed his eyes. 

 

His life was different these days. 

 

He didn’t startle awake, drenched in sweat, gasping for air – hoping with every breath, the visions of the people he lost and the blood he had spilled would pass. In bed with Felicity, the nightmares happened less often. When they came, she didn’t touch him until he was fully aware of his surroundings, that he was safe and in their home. Then she touched him. She would rest her hand on his bare shoulder and bring her other hand to rest on his cheek, letting him know that he’s okay, and so was she. When his breathing slowed, he would rest his head on her breast, his arm draped over her waist while her fingers softly ran through his hair. When those demons surfaced, she was right there to fight them away with him, with every tender touch and every soothing whisper. 

With her by his side every night, he slept easier and longer. He wasn’t afraid to close his eyes because of what was lurking in the dark corners in his mind. Oliver allowed himself to let down every wall of defense and give all of himself to sleep, knowing he was safe in Felicity’s arms. 

When they didn’t fall asleep tangled together, they, somehow, always drifted and melted into each other during the night. They, somehow, always found each other. 

Mornings were Oliver’s favorite. For a while, he would wake up relieved to see Felicity lying next to him. Like he had reassurance that she was really here with him. That it wasn’t a dream. He would wait and watch the sun rise, slowly filling the room. He would watch Felicity stir. He would smile when she would let out a large sigh or tiny groan in her sleep. Sometimes when she would unconsciously reach out for him, bringing her hand across his chest, he’d rest his hand on top of hers. When he didn’t let her sleep in while he went for his morning run, he would stay. He’d sit up on his elbow and trace patterns along her arm and along the planes of her face. Then he’d do the same thing but his lips taking the place of his fingers. He’d smile when she sweetly hummed at the kiss her pressed at the crook of her neck. When her eyes fluttered open, she’d smile a sleepy smile, wrapping her arms around his neck. In their embrace, Oliver’s lips would meet hers. When he’d pepper kisses down her cheek and rest his head in the curve of her neck, she’d adorably grumble that she needed coffee immediately or she’d turn into The Hulk. 

(Of course, not all mornings happened like that exactly. Sometimes the kisses would deepen, his mouth leaving kisses down her body. A fire sparking low in her belly, as he’d pull her sleep shorts down her legs and, eventually, his mouth settling where she needs and wants it the most. 

Other times, she’d wake up his side of the bed empty. Thoughts and images would run through her mind. She’d picture that sword Malcolm had brought back to the foundry. She’d remember the traces of Oliver’s blood left on the blade. She would remember the first time she woke up after leaving Oliver in Nanda Parbat, hoping to see him next to her and seeing that he wasn’t. These mornings she’d sit in the kitchen with her coffee and wait for him to walk through the door. 

The mornings when he would skip his run were her favorite. The mornings when he decided the bed just felt too warm to leave and the girl next to him is just too beautiful to walk away from were his favorite as well. Oliver would kiss Felicity awake. They would talk and make out and start their morning off with comfortable laziness, tangled limbs, and soft giggles.)

Before, Oliver would go to bed in fear of what might crawl into his head when he shut his eyes. Now, Oliver never felt safer because the person who held his heart was there to help him fight those demons that creep in at night. 

***********  
Felicity and Oliver were sitting on their very comfortable, very plush couch in their living room. Felicity was slouched low on the couch so her feet, which were covered in striped fuzzy socks, could rest easily on the coffee table. She was partially leaning onto Oliver while they watched TV. 

Oliver looked at his phone when he heard a chime that told him he had received a new email. When he unlocked his phone, he saw that the email was from Thea. 

Hey, Ollie. 

How’s everything in Ivy Town? I hope you and Felicity are doing well. 

I’d hate to toot our own horn but we are doing a pretty banging job protecting the city without you two. We miss you guys, of course. 

Also, can you tell Laurel and Digg to call me “Red Arrow” and not “Speedy”? It feels like I’m still a little kid playing dress-up and running around the backyard. I know “Speedy” suits me but, “Red Arrow” is more much more…superhero-y! 

I really do miss you, Ollie. I know I’ve been teasing that we don’t really need you here, but I do. I’m not asking you to ditch Ivy Town and come back. I just want you to know that I miss you. (And John won’t admit it but he misses you too.) You’re my brother and I love you. Btw, it’s really great living with Laurel. She helps calm me down after my nightmares too. Give Felicity a huge hug for me. I miss her babbles. 

Love you both, 

Thea.

Felicity could feel Oliver’s body tensing up. “You okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” he replied as he got up from the couch. “I’m gonna go for a jog.” Then he was walking out the room. 

“Okay,” Felicity said but he was already out of the room. 

 

-

Felicity sat on the couch waiting for him to come home. He’d been gone almost two hours since he left the house abruptly for a reason she was not aware of. She wanted to give Oliver his space; in hopes that maybe after he got some time to himself, he’d be ready to talk to her. However, those fears sneak up Felicity’s abdomen and slither through her chest and wrap around her throat; the fears that maybe Oliver will push her away again and take it upon himself that she doesn’t want to deal with whatever he’s feeling. She doesn’t deserve this, he would think. She deserves someone better than me. She deserves to be happy. 

So, yeah, Felicity is scared right now, but her heart almost burst when she hears the doorknob turn and the door open. 

Oliver walks into their home sweaty in shorts and t-shirt, clutching an empty water bottle. She smiles sadly at him and walks over to him. 

(Felicity would never admit that she is scared of Oliver walking out of their new home and never coming back. Just like her dad. Just like most of the men in her life. She has demons of her own to fight. Maybe someday she’ll tell Oliver more about them. She knows he’ll fight them with her.) 

“Hey,” he says. 

“Hi,” she replies, chewing on her bottom lip. “How was your jog?”

“Good.” He walks over to place his keys in the bowl. 

“Oliver,” Felicity asks. 

“Yeah?”

“Are you ok?”

“Yes. Sorry. Just a lot going on in here.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He’s silent. She wishes she knew what was going on in his head. She wants to know what’s on his mind so she can help. She wants him to know that whatever is going on, they can face it together. 

“I think I’m gonna go shower,” he states. Her heart sinks a little. He turns away from her and walks a couple steps before turning back. “But, after can we talk about it?”

She smiles at him. Her heart hammers away inside her chest.

“Of course.”

His mouth curls up at the ends. His eyes thankful. “I love you, Felicity.”

Her heart melts. Her entire body melts. “I love you, too. So much.” 

He walks up to kiss her soft lips. It’s not a long kiss but it’s not a quick kiss either. She can taste the saltiness of his sweat on her tongue and she doesn’t care. She grabs his damp shirt as he cups her cheek, stealing a couple more kisses from each other. With one last brush of their lips, she breaks away from, letting him go to the bathroom to clean up. 

“Take as long as you need. When you’re done, I’ll be here,” she reassures him. He nods. 

She’s not running away and it makes Felicity all warm and fuzzy inside to know that neither is he.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on my computer for months and never posted. I just found it last night. I thought I'd post it. It can serve as a continuation of my moon but also functions as a stand alone fic. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> title from: another day in paradise by quinn xcii
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. xoxo.
> 
> tallulah


End file.
